Be Happy, Mother
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Untuk Hari Ibu : Ibunda dari anak-anak bersaudara harus berbicara dengan ungkapan ekspresi di hadapan ibu sebuah puisi yang mereka tulis.


_Ibu? Aku sayang padamu. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai suara hati belas kasihan kepada kita, anakmu. Aih... Desember memang masa-masa hujan terus terjadi ya. Pantasan, udaranya dingin sekali. Sepoi-sepoi yang berhembusan terbawa oleh tetesan hujan. Menitik semua setelah tiap derasan. Meski ibu kedinginan, kamu tetap menjaga kita? Ya... terserah simpatimu bu..._

* * *

 **Vocaloid Fanfic : Be Happy, Mother!**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Poetry.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid dimilikki perusahaan Yamaha dan perusahaan yang bersangkutan, saya tidak berhak memilikki apapun.**

 **Warning : Indo!AU (Karena hari Ibu Internasional pada sekitar minggu kedua bulan Mei, ini Desember)**

* * *

(21 Desember 2016)

* * *

"Tidak kusangka sudah Desember ya," ucap gadis pirang _honeyblonde_. Mengatup mata beriris biru cerah tepat secara ketus di hadapan lelaki pirang.

"Begitukah? gak kerasa banget dah," ujar lelaki yang tidak menyadari situasi, sibuknya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di depan layar. Main game dengan lagu _Renaissence_ yang kacau, jelas tingkat kesulitan tinggi.

"Ayo dong Len~~~," rayu gadis pirang _honeyblonde_ dengan menarik-narik lengan Len, "Mau ngasih apa di hari ibu?"

Buyarlah konsentrasi Len setelah diseret dan gagal. Len seketika ngomel-ngomel cerocos sembarangan.

"Yaaahhhh! Gara-gara kamu tuh aku gagal! Kamu sih! Rin!" cerocos Len, lalu memarahi saudaranya dengan bentakan keras. Meratapi nilai E di dalam permainan tersebut. Bentakan tersebut membuat Rin tersinggung dengan raut muka yang mengerut jelas. Len jalan ke arah Rin menghentak lantai sebegitu kerasnya, lalu menggesek rambut tersebut.

Rin membalasmya dengan berantem, pertarungan itu sungguh konyol.

"Tolong jangan berantem..." tegur wanita berumur 30-an besurai hitam untuk berhenti bertengkar. Suaranya lemas, seperti wajahnya. Ia sedang sakit demam, dengan suhu yang lumayan tinggi.

Len dan Rin langsung berhenti bertengkar karena suara-suara yang menggangu. Hening seketika, wanita tersebut sebagai ibunda Kagamine melanjutkan omongannya. Len dan Rin menggerakan tubuhnya menuju hadapan ibunda.

"Nak, kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya ibunda seperti suara orang sakit.

"Maa..." Rin menarik-narik bajunya seperti anak kecil, "Itu Len ma..."

"Apaan sih?" ujar Len dengan konotasi meninggi. Rin tidak mendengan tukasan Len, lalu langsung membisiki tepat di telinga ibunda tentang kejadian barusan.

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar karena hal yang konyol seperti itu ya," tegur ibu dengan suara menahan sakit, tapi masih bersabar.

"Maafkan aku i-"

"UDAH DEH IBU, JANGAN USIK AKU!" bentak Len meledak dengan emosi menggelegar bagaikan petir menyambar, memotong permohonan maaf Rin. Agak kasar, secara tidak langsung.

"Len! Apa yang kamu katakan!?" Seketika Rin mau memarahi Len.

Karena bentakkan keras itu, sang ibunda meneteskan air mata pelan-pelan. Lambat laun tetesan itu tersambung, seperti sungai kecil. Rin yang melihatnya secara langsung mendekati ibunda secara iba. Selangkah demi selangkah Rin ingin menyentuh ibunda, dari hati kecilnya berkata untuk tidak menangis. Maklum, Ibunda sedang menahan sakit yang menurut kedua anak tidak tertahankan.

Ibunda tidak menghiraukannya, justru langsung kembali ke kamar sendiri sambil berkata, "Lakukanlah sesukamu," dengan gerak bibir yang sulit terlihat. Ibunda menundukkan kepalanya, kembali ke kamar dengan rasa pedih melekat di hatinya. Ibunda lalu menutup pintu dengan suara kreot sangat panjang.

Ibunda mengunci pintunya, dan tidur tanpa menghiraukan kedua anaknya.

Hening sejenak, Rin menundukkan kepala secara melekuk, dan Len diam saja dengan wajah kecutnya.

"Aku tidak mau teriak Len, tapi tolong jangan teriak pada mama, kasihan dia udah capek-capek," tegur Rin.

"BIARIN," sergah Len sambil membanting mejanya keras-keras, menimbulkan suara yang tidak mengenakkan. Emosinya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Len melanjutkan permainan jingkraknya. Rin membiarkan Len bersenang-senang dengan permainan yang menurut Rin belaka. Dilihat secara sekilas, Rin tampak biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya seperti menyimpan dendam. Rin menarik napas pelan-pelan, lalu ngomong kepada Len.

"Len, kamu tahu tidak, bahwa besok adalah hari ibu?" tanya Rin. Sekarang tidak menyentuh Len karena ia tidak mau diusik.

Len tetap memfokuskan diri permainan jingkrak tersebut, tidak menghiraukan Rin sama sekali. Maka dari itulah Rin teriak napas.

"Len... dengar tidak..."

"Lalu?" balas Len dengan sorot mata mengerikan.

"Kita bikin puisi untuk ibu yuk!"

"Cih, siapa peduli!"

Len berlagak durhaka terhadap ibunda, memicu amarah Rin untuk meluap.

"Kamu tidak peduli? Baik biar aku tulis sendiri puisinya!" Rin seketika risau, sembari ke kamar bersama, di kasur yang berbeda.

"Bawel banget sih Rin..."

Itu lagu terakhir yang Len mainkan, dan ritmenya mudah dan prediktif. Setelah lagu pendinginan usai, Len pergi menuju dispenser air untuk mengisi gelas dan air dan meneguk minuman dengan suara teguk yang lumayan keras. Rin mengunci diri sampai malam hari, dimana dia tidak sedang tidur, justru menulis sebuah puisi di dalam kurungan kamarnya.

Rin, yang sedang sibuk sendiri menulis puisi tersebut berhati-hati, tetapi karena gaya penulisan yang khas, Rin harus membuang kertas yang berbekas bercak spidol warna oranye. Kertas tidak dibuang dalam bentuk bongkahan bundar, melainkan dilipat serapi mungkin, lalu diletakkan secara berhati-hati ke tong sampah berjaring. Tong sampah tersebut tertempel label besar bertulisan "Gomibako" saat mereka belajar Bahasa Jepang secara khusus kelas 1 SMP. Sedikit usang karena kertas tersebut sudah lama, tetapi masih dalam kondisi baik

Malam harinya saat Len ke kamar, ia melihat selembar kertas tersiratnya puisi berjudul " _Ibu_ ". Len, yang bertindak durhaka langsung sadar terhadap perlakuan yang diperbuat. Berjalan menuju meja _retro_ , Len menuliskan bait dua dan bait empat dari sebuah puisi dengan spidol kuning pekat. Rin sengaja hanya menulis puisi bait urutan ganjil untuk mengetes Len. Setelah puisi ditulis lengkap, Len tidur terlelap tanpa penerangan. Segala-galanya menjadi sunyi.

Semasa mereka tidur, Len dan Rin bisik-bisik pelan sekali tepat tengah malam untuk merencanakan sesuatu. Nyaris tidak terdengar melalui telinga, tetapi mereka dapat mendengarkannya dengan baik. Apa yang direncanakan mereka?...

* * *

(22 Desember 2016)

* * *

Ibunda beranjak dari kasur sedikit telat dari anak-anaknya. Karena masih sayang, maka ia harus memasak. Wajahnya masih sedikit lemas, masih menahan sakit. Ibunda membuka pintunya dan menuju ruang tengah, yang ibunda kira menunggu masakan dari ibu. Masih dalam kondisi ngantuk, ibu harus memelarkan tubuh dengan senam ringan.

Tetapi, meski meja di ruang makan masih terlihat agak sederhana. Makanan telah dipersiapkan oleh kedua anaknya. Len dan Rin datang secara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan ibu dengan wajah senyumannya. Kedua anaknya telah berpakaian rapi, meskipun yang dikenakan adalah kaos sehari-hari. Mereka mengetahui, bahwa ibu tidak suka anak-anak berpakaian norak. Teks tidak terlihat, mereka telah menghafalnya.

Rin akan membacakan puisi bait pertama dan ketiga. Len membacakan puisi bait kedua dan keempat. Lalu mereka berdua membacakan bait kelima bersama-sama. Memperisapkan napasnya untuk membaca bersama-sama. Langsung dibacakan dengan suara lantang dan kuat, penuh dengan penjiwaan.

* * *

 _Untuk Ibunda Sachiko :_

* * *

 _Ibu_

 _Dirimulah yang melahirkanku_

 _Wajah bagai mentari gemilang_

 _Saat ku turun ke dunia tampaklah_

 _Tampak senyuman indah bagai malaikat_

 _Kian waktu mata terfokus_

 _Tampak jelas wajah simpatik_

 _Meski teguranmu agak pahit_

 _Teguranmu membangunku_

 _Ku kan selalu ingat pesanmu_

 _Banyak kenangan terkekang pada diriku_

 _Setiap momen kita bersama_

 _Pandanganmu meraut memoriku_

 _Jiwamu terlalu berpahlawan ibu_

 _Seberapa kali diriku paham perasaanmu_

 _Sesakit dirimu menjagaku dari bahaya_

 _Tidak kenal lelah dan pamrih_

 _Besar nanti ku kan mandiri_

 _Harus bangun tanpa bimbinganmu_

 _Tapi suatu kali ku akan rindu_

 _Bolehkah kita menangis bersama?..._

* * *

Mendengarkan puisi tersebut dengan ekspresi syahdu, ibunda Sachiko terharu. Meski puisi tersebut sederhana, rupanya sangat meringankan beban yang harus ditampung selama ini. Len nyaris menangis, karena selama ini ia selalu memberontak ibunda Sachiko.

"Inilah ucapan kasih kita pada mama. Puisi untuk ibunda," kata Len.

"Selamat hari Ibu!" Rin mengucapkannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Bibir melengkung ke bawah dan katup mata yang menutup. Memeluk ibunda dengan lembut dan merasakan ketenangan.

"Terima kasih anak-anak..." ucap ibu pelan-pelan. Air mata haru terus mengalir tiada henti tanda anak sayang ibu. Haru nan gembira.

Hidangan yang disajikan oleh Len dan Rin hanyalah buah-buahan yang telah dimasak tanpa api. Pisang, jeruk, dan kesemek. Pisang dan jeruk yang dibeli, dan kesemek yang dipetik langsung dari pekarangan rumah yang hijau. Sibuk-sibuk dalam pagi hari mereka berdua memasak dengan penuh kerja keras, sampai harus membanting tulang untuk membantu Sachiko. Sachiko tampak gembira, tanpa mengucapkan tutur kata apapun. Ia tetap menyimpan kebahagiaan tersebut di dalam hati.

"Ini untuk mama, puisi yang kita telah tulis untuk ibu dengan spidol warna." Rin menunjukkan puisi untuk ibu untuk dibaca secara langsung. Ibu tidak perlu bersikap norak atau apapun, ia hanya diam. Tapi sangat menyukai puisi yang telah didekorasi secara indah, seperti gambar ibu dan bunga enam daun.

"Mama, maafkan aku sebesar-besarnya karena perbuatanku yang tidak seonoh ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" mohon Len maaf pada Sachiko. Sachiko menepuk kepala Len tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi dari mata sayupnya Len sudah merasa dimaafkan, tapi menjadi suatu pelajaran.

Meski sedikit sakit, Sachiko kini bersikap rileks. Sachiko dan anak-anaknya duduk bersama di kursi sederhana untuk memakan hidangan buah-buahan bersama. Mereka berdoa bersama, lalu memakan buah-buahan tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

Enak, tapi tidak berteriak keras-keras untuk mengucapkannya. Iya, mereka bertiga penuh syukur kepada Tuhan saat memakannya.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

Karena deadline yang harus dikejar tepat hari ini, maka fanfic ini masih dalam kondisi "unfixed". Lagipula, ini juga percobaan pertama menulis "Poetry" di dalam fanfic.

Selain itu, terima kasih telah membaca.

* * *

 _Selamat hari Ibu!_


End file.
